mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst Maresbury
Amethyst Maresbury is an elderly female Crystal Earth pony with a light lilac coat, pink mane and tail, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a scroll. She is the librarian of the Crystal Empire's non-castle library. She has a speaking role in the episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1, in the IDW comics' , and in the magazine comic Figle małej księżniczki/''Babysitter-Boogie. She is unnamed in the show, only being referred to as "Librarian" in the ending credits of the aforementioned episode, but she is named in merchandise and other media.__TOC__ Development and design Amethyst Maresbury shares her body type with "Tough Nut" and "Booksmart". Her name is a play on actress Angela Lansbury. Depiction in the series Amethyst Maresbury first appears in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 when Twilight Sparkle and her friends go to the Crystal Empire library looking for information on how to protect the Empire from evil. Though Amethyst appears to be the librarian, the effects of King Sombra's curse leave her with partial amnesia, and she is unsure if she even works at the library. Later in the episode, Amethyst comes out of the library when Twilight announces the Crystal Faire. While at the Faire, Amethyst regains her memories and explains to Rainbow Dash the entire purpose of the Faire and the true nature of the Crystal Heart. In Flight to the Finish, Amethyst Maresbury briefly appears in the stadium crowd at the Crystal Empire after the Cutie Mark Crusaders' flag-carrying audition. She is also seen talking to a pair of Crystal Pony foals in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. She also stands in the ceremony crowd in The Crystalling - Part 1 and The Crystalling - Part 2. In The Parent Map, Amethyst Maresbury briefly appears outside the Crystal Empire library. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Merchandise In the Canterlot Nights expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Amethyst Maresbury is named on card #53 U, which gives her the description "''Amethyst Maresbury is kept very busy at the Crystal Empire library as historians from around Equestria come to visit their 'ancient' tomes." Other depictions IDW comics Amethyst Maresbury appears with Marian in on page 2. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Amethyst Maresbury appears in episodes 5, Saving the Crystal Empire, and 9, The Crystalling. Software Amethyst Maresbury is included in Hasbro's online game Crystal Empire Seek & Find as one of the items in level 4. My Little Pony (mobile game) Amethyst Maresbury is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Quotes page 2}} page 6}} page 6}} page 7}} Gallery See also * * *A pony with a similar name: Amethyst Star *Lexicon References es:Amethyst Maresbury pt:Amethyst Maresbury ru:Аметист Мазбэри Category:Earth ponies Category:Elders Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Background characters